


Spell It!

by cjamm13



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjamm13/pseuds/cjamm13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talks about her abs are still going and seems not ending...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell It!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short super random thought :D

Ayumi, as a regular in Ara Ara Kashiko, is expectedly present today in the studio.  
The 13th episode of her monthly regular segment of _Ishida Ayumi ga Iku!_ aired a week earlier but she's at the live to promote Hello! Project's winter concert and Morning Musume's spring concert in Sendai. _Though the latter is still a couple of months away..._

Manami-san, who is Ayumini's always companion in the segment, is persistently teasing her and commenting a lot on her _spectacular and slender mid-riff._ Her equally enthusiastic but more experienced co-host can't get over the recently released Christmas event photos of the Musumes in their Santa costumes. Ishida's costume is as generous as Christmas showing a lot of skin with her shoulders, abs and legs bare. Though, a little more considerate than the Sukatto My Heart sailor outfits it still shows the lines traversing her stomach.

It isn't even bare today and Ayumi is wearing a full dress under a furry coat but the obviously tall ~~er~~ host would always segue the topic back to her abs. And with Iikubo present, the teasing ~~praising~~ wouldn't just stop.

"Manami-san is making me uncomfortable talking a lot about my... on tv... live...," Ishida Ayumi can't help it anymore and she's blushing furiously out of embarassment. The last three, four words escaped her mouth barely. Though on a fading effect, it is still loud enough for others to hear and for the microphone to capture.

It also does not help that all the male hosts are present. It was long ago when she appeared in the studio so everyone put a **mini** welcome for **AYUMINI**. She has a regular segment and well liked, that's why.  
_Who wouldn't if you always show that much love for your hometown_

Then, out of the blue, ~~_but not the same blue that represents her_~~ the quick-witted Iikubo-san just blurted out something.

"Ayumin, how do you spell your name?" _Smiling... obviously, Iikubo has something evil in her mind!_

"Ahh, hehe... ehh???" Ishida-san, who is slow at this is puzzled and can't make up any word.

_"Ayumi ask me in what language_." Meshikubo even has to instruct her douki... through a whisper. 

Quickly, Ishida complied...  
"Ahhh, ehh... In what language?"  
...but awkwardly replied.

~Harunan slowly looks at the hosts and the audience while grinning~~~ then loudly says...

... 

... 

... 

... 

... 

... 

... 

... 

... 

... 

**"BODY LANGUAGE!"**

石  
田 

 

There, I just don't want this to be buried deep in my mind, lol!

**Author's Note:**

> ahhmmm, I made the story hurriedly 'cause it would be too bland and too straight forward just publishing the pick up line, hahaha :D


End file.
